My First love triangle story Jaythan Jax Mathan
by Airia-Chalk
Summary: Basically it is a The Wanted love triangle between Max Nathan and Jay. It is a one shot so this is all you will get


_**Hey guys, this is my first love triangle story. Please tell me what you think about it. **_

_**This is the plot:**_

_**Jay secretly loves Max but Max claims he is straight so Jay can't date him.**_

_**So Jay uses Nathan to try and get over those feelings. Max feels the same expect he wants Nathan instead of Jay. **_

_**That leaves poor little Nathan trapped in the middle of it all and confused until he starts to piece together what's going on.**_

_**And like I said on my other story description that book needs adopting or I delete it.**_

_**Nathan p.o.v **_

I don't think Jay loves me any more.

He spends more time with Max now.

I am not complaining or anything its just Jay has been ignoring me more now.

When we have a chat he always talks about Max this and Max that.

It gets worse.

The whole house heard them have sex.

I know Siva and Tom are wondering how I am coping with all this.

To be honest I am not.

I just want to go crawl into a hole and die in there.

Jay has been using me this whole time and only now I realise, god I must be thick.

To him I am just a toy that he will play with until he gets bored and then throw me away like I am nothing.

Anyway it is about nine in the morning.

I am going to have to be brave and face them downstairs.

Siva, Tom and I are going to pretend that we did not hear anything last night.

The song Warzone comes to mind with the whole situation I am in.

I have been dating Jay for over a year now.

"Good morning Nathan." Tom and Siva said in sync as I entered the kitchen.

I looked around; Max and Jay weren't there yet.

"Hey." I said and went to the kettle to make myself a cuppa.

I sit at the table.

Ten minutes later Jay comes in.

"Hey guys." He said sitting down next to me.

"Hey." We all say back to him.

"Nath, about last night." he started.

"I don't want to hear it." I said.

Siva left the room with his phone.

Max came in about fifteen minutes later.

I walked out of the room.

I can't be in the same room as them after last night.

I just can't.

I ran upstairs to my room.

I went into my closet and got out a simple white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and matching converse.

We had an interview today but I had a feeling that Siva and I weren't going.

Siva came into my room and led me out of the house.

"Nath, I am taking you to get some peace." He said.

Our excuse to the others was I needed a hearing test.

When we got in the car, Siva texted Tom to tell him where we really were going.

We went to a nice place that was quiet.

Siva took me to a rock quite high up.

"Are you okay Nath? Normally you would let Jay explain what happened." Siva asked.

"He is using me Seev, to try and get over his love Max." I said.

All my tears were building up in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Come here Nathan." He said pulling me into a hug.

I buried my head in his chest and let the tears fall.

They quickly became sobs.

Siva sat there holding me rubbing circles into my back to calm me down.

Once the tears stopped, I just sat there in his arms.

We were like that for two more hours before Tom called us.

Siva places the phone on the rock so we could both hear him.

"Hey, the interview has ended and we are back at home." Tom said.

"Okay." Siva said.

I sniffled.

"Is Nath okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah he is okay now. He just got a bit upset, tell you later." Siva said.

"Okay, glad to hear his hearing is fine." Tom said loudly.

We laughed.

"Why did you say that loudly Tom?" I asked

"Jay, anyways I have to hang up Jay giving me death glares." he replied.

He hung up.

I bet when we get back Jay is going to fake being concerned about me.

It took thirty minutes to get back.

Siva walked in first with me trailing behind.

Jay ran to me and pulled me in for a hug

"You okay babe?" he asked and kissed my head.

"Yeah I'm okay babe." I said, I was only humoring him. Sometimes he can be so predictable.

Jay picked me up bridal style and took me into the living room.

Max was in the kitchen.

Tom mouthed that he would come up with an excuse for me and him to

leave the room if "Jax" were together in the same room as me.

I hoped that I could stay on Jay's lap for a bit longer.

I knew that was unlikely but I still hoped for it.

Later Tom, Siva and Max left the house leaving me with Jay.

I walked into Jay's bedroom.

I need to confront him, tell him how I feel about being used.

"You okay Nath?" Jay asked as I walked in.

"No, I'm not okay really Jay." I said.

"Why baby?" he asked.

"Because I hate being used by you like a toy so you can get over all the love feelings you have for Max." I said.

"That is a lie and you know it Nathan." he said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM LAST NIGHT THEN, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DREAMING ABOUT HIM." I shouted.

Jay fell silent. He went into his drawer and brought a gun out.

Oh god, now I have done it.

He shot me in the chest and hid the gun.

I ran out of the room and downstairs, leaving him to sit there in a trance.

Max was there with the others.

Black spots appeared in my vision.

I looked down at my top.

It was turning red.

I felt myself fall but not hit the ground.

Then it all went black.

_**Max p.o.v**_

Nathan fell to the floor.

I dived to catch him.

I looked at his face, he was pale and unconscious.

"Tom, get an ambulance," I said calmly.

You see I had Sex with Jay because he forced me to.

I really love Nathan.

Jay came down.

He looked as pale as Nathan.

The paramedic arrived and took Nathan.

"One of you can come with us, the others have to drive there." the paramedic said.

"Max can go and can you put as a note Jay won't be allowed in." Tom said.

The paramedic nodded and told me to follow her into the ambulance.

I hope Nathan will be okay

~Seven weeks later~ Max p.o.v

It is week seven of Nathans coma and they don't think he will make it.

Who ever shot him was good at shooting.

Jay still is not allowed in.

Nathan's heart monitor sped up a little bit.

I held his hand.

His eyes fluttered open.

He looked around scared.

"Jay isn't here Nathan." I said.

Tom and Siva left to get everyone some food.

Nathan sighed.

"You okay Nath?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Max." he said, his voice hoarse.

I sat him up carefully and gave him some water.

"Nathan, do you know why I was with Jay?" I asked.

"No why?" he asked.

"So I can take you and make you mine." I said.

"You want to date a worthless person like me?" he asked.

"Nath your not worthless, Jay is." I said.

"Yeah Nath, Jay is a pile of dog poop compared to you." Tom said.

Nathan smiled.

"Who did shoot you Nathan?" Siva asked.

The police investigation didn't know who did it but they knew what gun.

"Jay." he said.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

I climbed on to the bed and got behind him for a cuddle.

He sobbed into my shirt.

He must have had a flashback of that day.

"Shh, its okay Nathan, he won't hurt you." I said.

He stopped crying and Jayne came in.

"Hey lads," Jayne said.

It was silent and all you could hear was soft snores.

I smiled and looked down.

Nathan fell asleep with his head on my chest.

"Know who it is yet?" she asked.

"Jay." Tom said.

She gasped and the policeman came in.

"Arrest Jay." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nathan admitted to us that Jay did it." I said.

He left.

I fell asleep next to Nathan

~ten years later~

It has been ten years since that.

Jay got kicked out of the band and we have done fine without him.

9 years ago Nathan and I got married.

Two years ago a friend had Lilly for us.

Life is great.


End file.
